Blodeuwedd
by LillyFae
Summary: Elphaba is made from flowers, and exists to love Boq, but when she encounters rugged soldier Fiyero, her free will is exercised in a most enchanting and romantic way... This is based on a Welsh folk tale, completely AU. By all means, look it up, but read my story after, please? Pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

**[Here I go, beginning yet another story when I should be focusing on school. But life is far too short to actually commit to essays and sleep-deprivation. So I begin a new fic, entitled Blodeuwedd. This is a Welsh folk tale, dramatised by Saunders Lewis (one of the best dramatists the Welsh language has seen), about a woman made entirely from flowers. In fact, Blodeuwedd's name ****_literally_**** means 'sewn from flowers', since blodau are flowers and wedd is a form of gwau, which means to sew. Basically, Blodeuwedd was created to be Llew LLaw Gyffes' wife, since his mother had cursed him three times so that only she could give him a name, he would never receive arms from anyone but Arianrhod herself, and that he would never have a wife from man. So Llew's uncle, Gwydion (a wizard. How convenient, right?), chained flowers of the oak, broom (broom! How fitting!) and meadowsweet to create a woman, and baptized her Blodeuwedd. She was created to love Llew, but she also had free will. And we know how that can mess up a good story.  
>Elphaba will be Blodeuwedd, and will still have green skin. Boq will be Llew Llaw Gyffes, since Llew doesn't really love Blodeuwedd; he's more in awe of her. Fiyero (of course) will be Gronw Pebr, the soldier with whom Blodeuwedd has an affair. Rhagnell (Blodeuwedd's handmaiden) will be Galinda, and Gwydion will be Doctor Dillamond, since Gwydion loved Blodeuwedd like a daughter, was her mentor and was most proud of her of all of his creations.<br>This story will obviously AU, Elphaba will not be allergic to water, and I will use their Wicked names. If anyone knows the story, please don't ruin it for the rest, there's a wonderful twist at the end.  
>Happy reading my lovelies, and review with your thoughts and questions!]<strong>

* * *

><p>Dr. Dillamond led Boq into a tenebrous clearing, with shadows swirling among the twisted roots and branches. The old Goat's gnarled staff made steady, comforting thuds in the moss, a heartbeat of magic. As Boq was brought to the very periphery of the clearing, he shook with fear, knowing the extent of his guardian's power.<p>

"Dillamond, I implore you, I have no need of a wife!" he pleaded, panicking as he watched him assume a strong stance, ready to cast spells upon Nature herself. As much as Boq loved Nature, he was wary of the consequences their actions would have.

"My boy, you need an heir, to defeat the last of your mother's fates for you. Allow me to help you, Boq." Boq stepped back, recognizing his guardian's made was made up.

As the darkness around the mossy path twirled, Dillamond planted his staff in front of himself, and gripped the wood with both hooves, channeling every inch of his power into the ground to perform his bidding.

The very earth began to rumble, as Nature reluctantly bent to Dillamond's will, spurting roots and flowers upwards into the midnight sky. Moss and earth, flora and petals spun in a dizzying spiral into a coccoon of pure, earthly magic. The Goat's arms shook with effort from controlling the immense power he was manipulating. As Boq watched on, enraptured, Dillamond began to chant.

"_O'r ddaear hon, creuaf. O'r blodau rhein, creuaf. O enaid a phwer Natur, byth fu ei hoes, gweuaf ferch, ferch a fu i garu fy ngward ar hyd ei hoes. Ni heneddi hi, ac ni farwa hi. Rhowch i mi, o Natur Fawr, yr hyn a fynnwn!_"

_From this Eartg, I shall create. From these flowers, I shall create. Oh, soul and power of Nature, long may she reign, I sew a girl, a girl to love my ward for all her life. She will not age, and she will not perish. Give to me, oh Magnificent Nature, that of which I ask!_

Blasting his staff into the ground, the coccoon glowed with pure-white light, the essence of nature rewriting itself to Dillamond's wishes to form the role he wished fulfilled. As the Goat stared into the depths of Nature's light, his pupils became thin slits, reverting back to his pull on Nature, being one of her own fauna.

Slowly, the luminescent coccoon faded from the white brilliance into a cool jade, and behind the swirling petals and leaves, a slender female form was visible, arms raised, almost in worship. The green light brightened as the woman's head tipped back, and her arms spread out wide, absorbing the remains of the coccoon into her heart.

Both the woman and Dillamond collapsed to the ground, and Boq was torn between running to his guardian or his future wife.

Wife. The word tasted strange in his mouth, sounded strange in his mind.

Just as he reached the old Goat, the curious woman moved heavily, shifting herself upwards like a puppet without strings. Then Boq saw his supposed wife in the dappled moonlight filtering through the trees.

Hair like black spiderwebs, like the night sky, hung in a glossy curtain over her back, tickling the curve of her spine. The woman was as green as grass, fresher than spring leaves, with slender curves and rich brown eyes, like disturbed earth, flecked generously with mica and stardust. She was slightly damp, the dew not yet dried upon her skin. She was also as naked as the flowers of the dawn.

The spirit of spring in a body of flesh.

She turned her large brown eyes upon him silently, and looked as Boq stared at her. Their eyes met.

Just then, Dillamond let out a feeble bleat, and pushed himself to his feet, aided hastily by Boq. The Goat looked upon his creation and smiled widely, proud.

"My girl! You are here, the essence of Nature in a female form!" Hastily moving over to where the woman was still sitting, Dillamond noticed petals and leaves hewn into her hair, that were unlikely to be removed. There was something twiglike about her skinny fingers, and her willowy body was Nature made corporeal.

The green woman stayed silent, simply staring up at her creator.

"Can she speak?" whispered Boq, coming up behind Dillamond, wary of the woman.

"Yes, I can speak," the woman answered slowly, in a curious accent. Her voice was deep and smoky, like a smouldering campfire, and she blinked slowly as comprehension dawned upon her face. Dillamond watched her wondrously, like a new father.

"Yes, my girl. You are real, you are Nature in a female body, made to be with my ward, Boq." he helped her up, and drawing her over to a babbling creek, dipped the point of his hoof in the water and brought it to her emerald forehead. The woman's eyes closed as the Goat traced cross onto her skin.

"Rise, Elphaba, woman of the spring, and breathe in your new life." pronounced Dillamond, kissing the spot within the centre of the cross.

Elphaba opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>[There we go! The very first chapter! I'll admit, I borrowed a few phrases from the play, but the spell Dillamond chants is entirely my own. I needed it to be in Welsh, just to honour Saunders Lewis. Thank you for reading, and review with questions or requests or your opinions, as long as they're constructive.]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Something Bad

**[I'm very flattered by the wonderful response I've had so far, but I can tell you quite honestly I have had more Follows and Favourites than I have reviews. As much as I love ****_any _****form of response, I do especially love reviews, since they help me to develop and grow as an author. If you like something, tell me. If you don't like something, tell me (as long as it's constructive. I don't want any insults, thank you very much!). I apologise about Elphaba; she'll be slightly put of character, but remember she's been uprooted from Nature and placed in the human world. Give her some time. Anyway, onwards and upwards!]**

* * *

><p>Boq sat in the cushioned armchair, hand rubbing his smooth chin, deep in thought. He was dressed for a three days hunt, britches and jacket and boots wrapped about him.<p>

Dillamond entered, also dressed for the outside world in a heavy overcoat of a mustard yellow, and shoes adjusted for maximum comfort on his hooves. He fussed with his cuffs for a moment, before noticing his ward staring into the crackling fire with a worryingly pensive look upon his young face.

"What's bothering you, my boy?" The old Goat smiled paternally at the young man, who stood up and began to pace.

It was some time before Boq answered Dillamond. He took a breath.

"I'm worried about Elphaba, Dillamond." His guardian was as shocked as expected, bushy eyebrows almost disappearing into a salt and pepper hairline.

"About Elphaba, Boq?" he sputtered, mildly insulted that Boq wasn't happy with the woman forged by Dillamond from flowers and meadowsweet. Boq quickly shook his head to the Goat's unvoiced question, before trying to convey the uneasiness he felt.

"She is cold with me, Dillamond. Every time we-" Boq broke off, blushing, and Dillamond just smiled benevolently at his innocence and nodded for him to continue.

"Every time, she is ice cold. She doesn't hold me, she doesn't kiss back. Is she unhappy, Uncle?" Dillamond sat Boq down, and regarded him over the rims of half-moon spectacles. How would he begin to explain to one who had no knowledge of magic that Nature didn't like it when things were taken from her, even with consent? Elphaba was restless in a body of flesh, and it would take some time before she could finally settle into her humanity, which she had shown no sign of possessing so far.

"My boy," Dillamond began, "Elphaba was made from flowers, it is natural that she won't settle into her life until she's completely comfortable with her role as your wife."

"But we have had no heir, Dillamond. She cannot-" The Goat cut him off indignantly.

"Elphaba is perfectly capable of bearing children, Boq. She is uncomfortable at the moment, and this feeling will affect her ability to conceive." Dillamond stood up, leaning on the armrest for support. "Give her time, my boy."

Boq looked at his guardian uncertainly, but decided to accept Dillamond's words of wisdom.

"Now, are we leaving, or are we not? It will be dusk soon, and this entire mission will be abandonded." Boq sprung to his feet, and sent for a handservant to fetch the Lady of the House quickly.

Elphaba arrived almost immediately, trailing the elongated hem of her flowing dress on the brushed and paved floor. The luminescence of her skin complimented the ivory of her dress, and the flowers and petals in her hair had stayed there since her 'birth' into a body of a human, but with the spirit of Nature and the greenness of a nourishing stem.

"Going so soon, my Lord?" she asked in a calm voice, almost matter-of-fact. Boq smiled affectionately at her, before kissing her cheek softly. Staring into her earthy eyes, Boq marveled at how soft her skin was, like the petals of a rose.

"Yes, Elphaba," he answered, a little too late, "We are." Elphaba's face wrinkled slightly, her brow furrowing a touch. It was the most emotion she had ever betrayed.

"My Lord, I don't believe it... safe, to go now. At least wait until morning." Boq, surprised at her facial expression and her question both, opened his mouth to retort.

"But why? What danger is posed if I go now?" Elphaba shook her head, sending undulating waves through her glossy hair.

"I know not what exactly is dangerous, but I feel in my bones that nothing good will come from your leaving." There was an edge of pleading to her voice, and Boq realised quite suddenly that this was her curious way of begging him to stay with her.

"I will be fine, sweetheart," he whispered gently, smiling at her mildly worried expression, "Trust me, Elphaba."

Elphaba's expression smoothed, and she turned to regard Dillamond, who watched the pair with a sense of pride.

"Dillamond, am I beautiful?" she asked in a lilting voice, and the Goat smiled, mooning over her beauty.

"My girl, you are the best of all my creations. You have the beauty and grace of flowers, and the strength of Nature. Your skin glows with the essence of your power, and you possess hair like the feathers of your bird-sisters."

"Then why does my husband not stay when I ask him?" A hint of desperation entered her voice, and Dillamond quickly called her handmaiden, and rubbed at her skinny shoulders.

"Elphaba, we will only be gone for three days. Nothing bad will happen to us, or to you. Galinda will stay with you, keep you company." He gently steered her to a plush armchair, and she allowed herself to be calmed by her creator. Galinda stepped forward and laid a hand on Elphaba's, who didn't clasp hers back, but didn't push her off either.

Boq kissed Elphaba's cheek once more, and she watched him go with eyes that held a small modicum of sadness.

"Goodbye, Boq," she breathed delicately, watching him wave at her from his horse, and canter into the bleeding-yellow sunset. Dillamond followed him after tipping his cap towards the green woman.

Elphaba's eyes never left the spot where her husband had disappeared, the colours reflecting in her glassy stare.

* * *

><p><strong>[There we go! Apologies for the delay in updating, beginning this story was probably a bad idea, given my workload. I'm very happy with this chapter, it sets up the plot quite well, if I do say so myself. Will something bad happen? Or is actually something bad, and not, in fact, a blessing in disguise...? Review with your ideas! And any questions you have, I'm happy to answer them. Review please!]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - Loneliness

**[Thank you very much to all who reviewed last chapter, and I love you all dearly. Apologies for the lateness of the update and the lack of fluff so far; Fiyero will arrive soon, but I want to shine the spotlight on Elphaba for a chapter. Congratulations to AriBridge who correctly guessed what the 'something bad' is, and go check out her writing, it's artistic and clever and very well-thought-out. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba remained sedentary for some time, before Galinda began to worry.<p>

"Elphaba, my Lady, what ails you? Elphaba, answer me." She knelt down to meet the green woman's eyes, and her heart broke at the look of pure loneliness she found.

"My Lord has left me." Elphaba responded simply. Galinda sighed in pity, and clutched at a skinny hand, rubbing her thumb in circles over the palm.

"He'll only gone three days. Boq will return soon." She attempted to comfort her Lady.

"Galinda, you know not of the fear in my heart." The whispered words were chilling, and filled Galinda with dread. Elphaba had behaved curiously from day one, and while she had settled in to some degree in the weeks following her 'birth', she was still very much part of Nature, and yearned to return.

"Why would you fear anything?" Galinda said brightly, "You hold the highest authority in the land, and no one here doesn't love you. I would give my life for yours, should there be any need." Elphaba's expression didn't change, and she shook her head in distress.

"It is not dangerous men I fear, but emptiness, and loneliness." she swallowed loudly and bowed her head, "My Lord has left me." she continued in a quiet voice, thick with tears. Galinda's heart shattered again, looking at Elphaba's lost face. But something didn't quite add up.

"Elphaba, I heard you talk of escape many a time. What change is this?" Galinda forced her chin upwards to regard Elphaba's expression properly.

Elphaba stood up abruptly, and sent Galinda careening onto the footstool.

"You don't_ understand_! You have no idea what it is to be lonely! Your life is full, you have a home and a family. But me," she scoffed, "I have no such ties, Galinda. I have no home, no hearth. The world is strange to me, and that's what I fear; being free, like a ship without a captain, sailing the sea of Humanity." Throughout this speech, the green woman paced, and wrung her hands in barely-controlled emotion.

Galinda watched her wear a path onto the cold floor, and could think of nothing to say to console Elphaba. Opening her mouth to speak, she quickly shut it again, feeling the words stick in her gullet, and choke her voice.

Elphaba meanwhile had returned to staring out of the window. Getting up as gracefully as she could manage, Galinda went over to her to wrap her arms around the green woman's shoulders.

"You are not alone, Elphaba. I am with you. I am your human sister, your female sibling." Elphaba looked at her, eyes brimming with tears as clear as a bubbling stream. She sobbed once, and dived into Galinda's waiting arms, which then folded protectively around her.

"Hush," Galinda soothed, rocking Elphaba gently, as heaving sobs made the green woman's body shudder, "Come sit down, Elphaba."

Galinda guided Elphaba to the fancy armchair, and set her down, carefully removing herself from the green hands that tightened around her dress when she made to move away.

"Let go of me, Elphaba," Galinda murmured, gently disentangling herself from her grip, "I'm just going to make you a hot drink."

Elphaba reluctantly released her, embarrassed at the open show of emotion she had just performed. She had never cried, and her eyes felt hot and uncomfortable. Rubbing at them, her fingers came back wet and salty. Fascinated by her new body's response to her intense sadness, Elphaba slowly put her fingers in her mouth, to taste her tears.

Just then a bugle call declared the presence of a hunting party, and the sound of dogs baying reached Elphaba's keen ears. That was not her husband's call, it was one she didn't recognise at all.

Who was this hunter?

* * *

><p><strong>[I wonder if any of you can guess who our new hunter is... Review, please!]<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Passion

**[Thanks to all of you who responded, I think I reached a new personal record of nine reviews on my last chapter! Thank you so much, I am truly grateful for your brilliant response. I thought I'd give you all the Fiyeraba you so desperately thirst for, so here it is.]**

* * *

><p>The bugle call echoed within the hollow chambers of Boq's castle, and Elphaba listened to the clean, confident sound reverberate through her abode. It sounded sure of itself and young, bright and warm. It was one she did not recognise, it seemed to tease her ears, and play upon her mind.<p>

"Galinda, listen. Do you hear that?" Elphaba stilled her maid's movements with a regal wave of her hand.

"Most likely just a hunting party, my Lady." Galinda answered simply, gathering a tray from the lounge and carrying it into the stone kitchen, and didn't hear Elphaba's next words.

"My Lord has left me," she whispered, but her voice strengthened as she continued, "Not that there is any passion between us to begin with. He doesn't understand me, nor I him. But from men, he is the only one that belongs to me." Elphaba looked at her pale green wrists, just making out the faint lines of blood-filled veins within her arms. The proof of her life, yet not her living.

Galinda heard the last dregs of her speech, and hurried worriedly back into the lounge to kneel before Elphaba.

"Elphaba, what's wrong? You're scaring me with this talk of belonging." She chucked the pointed green chin upwards, to look at her. But Elphaba jerked away to face the open window.

"Ssh, listen!" The green woman hissed, head facing the sprawling greens outside. The bugle call sounded again, closer this time. The hunting party was advancing upon them.

"Yes, I know, the hunting par-" Cut off by Elphaba's finger to her lips, Galinda was essentially muffled. But what the Lady did next shocked her more.

"Galinda," Elphaba breathed, placing a slender hand on the blonde's chest, "Where is your heart?" Finding the steady throb of life in the maid's chest, Elphaba cocked her head to one side and counted the beats.

"As quiet as the heart of an oak in a wet winter." Elphaba marvelled, as Galinda's wide eyes canvassed her, a little concerned over the green woman's behaviour. But she was halted in her plans to escape by Elphaba's next words.

"Listen, girl, to the party advance." The bugle sounded once more, dangerously close to the castle, "Hear the dogs leap over branches and ridges, their coats sleek in dappled sunlight. Listen to the horses gallop, fiery-footed steeds cantering for us," her voice breathed lower, "I could love a hunter." she said, breathless. Galinda panicked more and more with every word.

"Go, Galinda, discover who leads this party for me." Galinda nodded once, terrified to disobey Elphaba in this sudden intensity. She rushed off to the door, leaving Elphaba breathing heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly as she imagined the thrill of chasing after game.

"Yes indeed, I could love a hunter." she said quietly to herself, feeling her own heartbeat pound in her ears.

Galinda returned hastily, slightly out of breath.

"My Lady, his name is Fiyero, and he requests most charmingly if he could trouble us good women to feast and stay here for the night." Elphaba processed this information carefully.

"What kind of man is he?" she asked carefully.

"Young, my Lady, and confident upon his steed." Galinda answered.

"Fiyero," Elphaba enunciated the name carefully, rolling it around her mouth like a boiled sweet, savouring the taste of the letters, "Bring the goblets, and the wine I tasted the morning of my birth. Bring the freshest fruits and the heartiest of meals, and offer our guest a hot bath, to soak for a while." Galinda smiled, seeing a new light in Elphaba's eyes.

"Here you are again, Elphaba. Kind and giving, as you should be. I will do all you ask." With that, Galinda left to welcome the hunter by the name of Fiyero in the castle.

"Excitement and freedom are my elements," mused Elphaba, "and I wish to meet this Fiyero."

* * *

><p>"Have you had your fill, Master Fiyero?" Elphaba asked politely, staring at the dusky young man, entranced by the brilliantine sapphire tatoos emblazoned in his skin. The man looked at her wondrously in return.<p>

"Of food and drink, yes." His voice delivered this line deep, and Elphaba wondered what he meant by that.

"Well, what else is there?" she asked, a little sharply. She was getting an inkling that he wanted something more. From her, perhaps? No, that couldn't be...

"Don't make me say, good Lady. It would ruin such a lovely evening, and offend such lovely company." He was charming, Elphaba wouldn't deny him that.

"Are you afraid?" she said, wondering. Fiyero's eyes locked with hers, intense blue into earthy brown.

"I don't know fear, my Lady, only the loss of dignity and my freedom." The answer resonated in Elphaba's mind. Here she was, having lost both her Nature-given dignity and freedom to a body of flesh and as a wife to a human man, who did not love her. They were one and the same, she and Fiyero.

"Is there a way from here, my Lady?" Fiyero asked courteously when Elphaba didn't speak for some time. The green woman started slightly, then hastened to answer.

"Yes, over the far hills and through the wood, where the wolves howl their hunger to the moon." Elphaba announced, a dreamy note in her voice. Fiyero looked at her carefully.

"Would you be so kind as to send a servant with me to escort me?" Elphaba smiled curiously.

"I am the only one who ventures so far." Fiyero was intrigued.

"Why is that?"

"The night and I are one, Master Fiyero." she declared cryptically, "I can however, offer you a place to rest?" Fiyero nodded, feeling his energy return to him after a nourishing meal. They stood up, and Elphaba lead him through the candle-flickering halls to his chambers. On the way, Fiyero regarded Elphaba's form, enjoying what he saw. When they passed Elphaba and Boq's chambers, the green woman suddenly grabbed Fiyero's large hand, and drew him into her rooms.

Not one to refuse a lady, Fiyero followed like a lamb.

"My Lord," said Elphaba slowly, in the half-darkness, "Would you say I am beautiful?" Fiyero smiled at the question.

"A rose of the world." he answered truthfully. Her rich, large eyes were entrancing and her hair danced, interwoven with the feathers and leaves that matched her glowing skin. Her lips were darker, almost black against the ripeness of her verdant colour.

"And yet, I will wilt," at Fiyero's shocked expression, she hastened to add, "but I know exactly what I want."

"What do you want, Elphaba?" Fiyero stepped closer to her, and his voice became breathy. Elphaba shivered at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Tell me your secret, what you couldn't say before, and I will tell you what I desire," Elphaba bargained, staring into his eyes. Fiyero paused before answering.

"I loved you the clock-tick I layed eyes upon you," he confessed, falling to his knees before her, a humble knight pledging alliegance. Elphaba let out a shaky breath, unsure about her next response. But she wanted him with all of her natural might. Why couldn't _he_ have brought her to life?

"And I you," she whispered, barely louder than breathing. Her hands moved to lock in his messy hair, and Fiyero, although cherishing the sensation, felt the cold of her wedding ring against his scalp.

Gently removing her left hand from his hair, he kissed every green finger gently, even the one that held that cold band of commitment.

"But you are married, Elphaba," Fiyero whispered sadly, hating the words coming from his mouth, "I would dishonour your husband if I did anything."

"Boq doesn't love me," said Elphaba, witholding a sob at Fiyero's words, "He never has. And I am so desperately lonely, Fiyero."

Fiyero stood up slowly, measuring each move and watching Elphaba. Her eyes brimmed with silver tears, and he gently, lovingly wiped them away. Her eyes closed, feeling his thumbs drift across the hollows of her cheeks.

"I love you, Elphaba," Fiyero whispered, before tipping his head slowly, and letting their lips connect.

The effect was instantaneous.

Elphaba threw herself headfirst into the kiss, pouring all of her passion and love and loneliness and hurt into Fiyero, and he kissed her fiercely in return. Hands scratched at clothes, ties and laces, and fingers wove into hair. Heated bodies moulded together, becoming one in a fiery explosion of passions.

* * *

><p><strong>[The Fiyeraba you have all been waiting for! I will post a separate M-rated oneshot about their night together after this story is finished, if enough people want it. I hope you enjoyed, and review please!]<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 - Lurking Danger

**[I am so immensely sorry for the colossal gap between updates, but SCHOOL. Here it is, another chapter of Blodeuwedd! Two things have happened to me since I last updated; I played Peter Quince in my school's production of A Midsummer Night's Dream for three nights and killed it on every performance (if I do say so myself). And the second thing is I just got addicted to the Web series Carmilla, and it's truly brilliant. All 36 episodes are on YouTube, and it's wonderful. But enough about me, have another chapter!]**

* * *

><p>The dappled morning light, filtering golden through the window, found Elphaba and Fiyero wrapped together lovingly in a pool of blinking sunlight. Her fresh-green arms were wound around his torso, and her dark head rested on his blue-diamonded chest, while his fingers ran through her hair, playing with the flowers and leaves sewn into the black strands. The pair were smiling blissfully, utterly content.<p>

The blankets reached the very beginning of Elphaba's ribs, but her torso was bare. Fiyero was in the same predicament, and enjoyed the feeling of his hands at her slender waist, warm and comforting. The small of Elphaba's back was narrow, but fit into his hands neatly, like a puzzle piece.

"Fiyero," breathed Elphaba, "I am so happy," she smiled up at him, and he grinned back, clutching her tighter to him. Kissing her forehead, smelling her peppermint scent and letting his hand wander around her waist and ribs, Fiyero breathed back:

"Me too, Fae." Elphaba sat up abruptly.

"Fae?" Fiyero smiled lazily and lovingly at her, and sat up himself.

"Fae is the Vinkun word for a nature sprite, and since you come from Nature, I thought you deserved a nickname to suit your origins." Elphaba melted back into his arms, touched beyond comprehension at his kindness in honouring her roots.

"Boq calls me Elphie sometimes." she whispered to herself, and Fiyero's brow furrowed slightly. He didn't like 'Elphie' and seemingly, neither did she. Too light and sweet for a woman with power and grace, beauty and a powerful draw of her own.

"So he tried to give you a human pet name. One that doesn't suit you at all." Elphaba just nodded against his muscled chest, long whisps of raven hair tickling his sides.

The two stayed still for another clock-circle, chatting idly about everything and anything.

* * *

><p>Galinda busied herself with dusting for as long as she could manage. Reaching the blue-grey feathers up to the uppermost corners, she teetered on tiptoes.<p>

"That pesky spider... making webs around the entire Oz-forsaken castle..." she mumbled with an umbrage towards the tiny penny spiders that scuttled around the dank corners of the manor.

"Missed a bit."

Galinda shrieked her surprise, a pale hand against her leaping heart. For a terrifying moment, she thought the stool was going to throw her off onto the stone floor. After steadying herself, Galinda let out a breath. Whirling around to face the voice, she scowled down on this Fiyero man's second-in-command.

He wore a mischievous grin and green breeches, blonde hair tousled. Her eyebrows furrowed deeper in distrust.

"Who are you, and why do you take such pleasure in frightening a lady?" The man laughed.

"My name is Avaric, Miss, and it's a hobby." Galinda sputtered indignantly.

"Well, it's not a very nice one, is it?" Avaric simply smiled at the blonde jumping from the stool and scooting to the basket of cleaning utensils.

"I apologise, Miss. I only wanted to enquire as to where Fiyero was."

"With- with his horse, I'd assume." Galinda stumbled over her words, but only little. Elphaba probably didn't want Galinda shooting her mouth off about the whereabouts of her lover. Galinda would take this secret to the grave, for the sake of her Lady. Elphaba needed someone who understood and loved her, not a cold Lord who would never truly connect to her.

"Thank you, Miss. I'll leave you to your arachnids." Galidna snorted her derision at his retreating back. She was at least glad he hadn't questioned her lie.

Boq was bad for Elphaba.

He wasn't the kindest master, he treated all of the servant as ghosts, those who were there to do his bidding then melt into stone when not needed. And Galinda didn't appreciate being treated as a spectre.

* * *

><p><strong>[A short chapter, I'll admit. But a necessary one. I hope you enjoyed, and I am truly sorry for the gap between chapters.]<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 - Fleeing

**[I an deeply sorry for the enormous amount of radio silence I have benn maintaining for so long. Excuses, excuses, I know. But hopefully now I'll have a little more time to write! Here is another chapter for all of you beautiful people. Boq will make his return, but how will Elphaba and Fiyero deal with their affair?]**

* * *

><p>Bliss was all Elphaba felt running through her, as Fiyero played with her silky hair, ink spilling over his dusky fingers. They lay entwined together, smiling.<p>

But, of course, no amount of utter contentment would ever last forever.

Galinda burst through the door, panting from effort, her rosy cheeks pinker from running.

"Elphaba, you must hurry, Boq is - Oh, dear Unnamed God!" she had caught sight of the pair's nakedness, as Fiyero hastened to cover both himself and Elphaba from view. But the green woman sat up, completely bare.

"Boq is what, Galinda?!" she demanded, not caring a whit about her nakedness. Fiyero regarded her with awe. She was so confident in her own body of flesh now.

Galinda, however, was not quite to Elphaba's level of confidence. She directed her gaze upon the headboard of the bed, rather than look at her Lady in the eyes.

"Boq is coming, my Lady. I just recieved news by way of pigeon; the prospects for hunting were thin on the ground, so they are returning home a day early. Dress yourself, and say goodbye to Fiyero. You two _cannot_ be seen together!" Galinda overcame her intense embarrassment to hand Elphaba her petticoat, which lay strewn on the floor. Elphaba dressed herself to Galinda's satisfaction, while Fiyero was yanked out of the bed unceremoniously, and handed his breeches and belt.

Galinda forced Elphaba back into bed to begin her charade, but the green woman jumped back up and gave Fiyero one last, long, burning kiss. The petite blonde looked away.

"I love you, Fiyero," Elphaba whispered, tears threatening to spill, her brown eyes wet.

"Elphaba, Rose of my World, I love you too." The two kissed once more, and held each other tight.

"There is a way for us to be together, my heart. When you receive swallows at your chamber window, let them in. They are my messengers, and they will tell you of my plan." Drawing in a deep breath, Elphaba forced herself away from Fiyero, and climbed into bed.

Fiyero looked back at her one last time. Touching his fingertips to his lips, he directed his hand towards Elphaba, who opened her hand to receive the kiss.

Galinda watched the scene, her throat tightening.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero, but you must go. He will be here very soon." Galinda pulled at his arm, and Fiyero went out of the chamber backwards, never taking his eyes off of Elphaba.

The door closed in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Your steed and second-in-command are waiting, Master Fiyero," Galinda informed him, leading him through the winding corridors of the castle.<p>

"Thank you, Miss Galinda. Thank you." Fiyero stopped suddenly, and Galinda grabbed his arm to pull him along.

"What are you doing, you dimwit?! Keep moving!" Fiyero shook his head, smiling sadly.

"I am thanking you for all you've done. You kept Elphaba and I safe. You're safeguarding our secret. I want to thank you." Galinda smiled wryly.

"I did my duty, Fiyero," she yanked his arm, "And you can thank me when you're on your horse and away." Fiyero chuckled, and followed the blonde into the stables.

Saddling up, Fiyero straightened his back. He snapped Galinda a crisp salute with a crooked smile, and Galinda saluted back, laughing quietly. She liked this one, he was good for Elphaba.

"Tell Elphaba I love her." Galinda nodded sagely.

"I will. Now go!"

With a hearty cry, Fiyero spurred his stallion to canter, and all that was left of the visiting prince was a trail of brown dust, beaten up by horse hooves.

* * *

><p><strong>[Thank you all for being so patient with me, and I will try my utmost to update regularly, with sane intervals. Review, please!]<strong>


End file.
